


Screaming My Lungs Out For you

by Inlovewitthemoney



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exes, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love/Hate, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Oblivious, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewitthemoney/pseuds/Inlovewitthemoney
Summary: Maddy's glared over at the skinny blonde from the dance in whom Nate had seemed to take interest. She still didn't get it.She'd thought it had been the bad lighting but now she saw that the girl really was nothing special. She seemed bratty and overall like she just didn't give a shit, which was obvious from her taste in clothes.The blond was clinging to the shirt of Maddy's now Ex-boyfreind as if he was her life supply, and got how Maddy wished she could just-.Pull. The. Fucking. PlugThis girl looked nothing like her.  She was just slutty, and not in a good way.Her hip was jutted out in an awkward angle and she looked as if she was trying to stick out some ass that she obviously didn't have. Her semi-long nails were attempting to rake across Nate's face which he didn't seem to happy about. Overall she looked like a Trainwreck.Maddy grimaced. Was this what Nate was doing now? Was he downgrading?When she'd said that they weren't good for eachother and that they should " break up" she hadn't meant break up and move on to nobody's. She'd meant to move on to bigger and better people.So what in the hell was he doing?





	Screaming My Lungs Out For you

**Author's Note:**

> I would like everyone to know that I in no way support any type of abuse. This book however will be about the couple Maddy and Nate and will be written in a realistic fashion which will be romantic considering that this is a couple/ pairing. 
> 
> I'm in no way trying to romanticise abuse I'm just going along with the storyline.
> 
> If anyone at any point becomes upset or uncomfortable with this work you should exit immediately if you feel the need. My goal is to truthfully express these characters truths and feelings and is not to hurt anyone.

............


End file.
